Naugthy boy
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Quiere irse con él, dejarse llevar y atravesar esa pared invisible que le separa. Porque es infantil, porque le acelera el corazón, porque es solo Sasuke el que le hace derramarse de amor. Semi AU
1. Preludio

∞ **Titulo** : "Naugthy secrets"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** R-15

∞ **Pareja** : SasuBolt InoBolt

∞ **N/A** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:** Quiere irse con él, dejarse llevar y atravesar esa pared invisible que le separa. Porque es infantil, porque le acelera el corazón, porque es solo Sasuke el que le hace derramarse de amor.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Preludio**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Si alguien se hubiera tomado el tiempo de explicarle, de contarle que hace muchos años atrás todo era muy diferente, de que los sueños que hoy tiene eran promesas dichas en voz alta por quien él esperaba siempre, sentadito en la cama a que llegara para darle las buenas noches, si tan solo alguien, quien fuera, tuviera la bondad de relatar que sus sentimientos no deberían de tener lugar bajo ningún contexto, entonces él podría tener un poquito de esperanza que se le murió en algún punto del camino entre ser lo que debería y pretender lo que no quería.

Si tan solo alguien, se hubiese detenido a verle el suficiente tiempo como algo más que el heredero de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia, se habría percatado de ese algo que andaba mal, en la mirada azul apagada y la falta de ilusiones infantiles. Pero nadie lo hizo, es quizás por eso que ahora todo se ha vuelto una serie de sucesos que esconden la raíz de las nulas expectativas y los gritos por llamar la atención de un mundo que lo era todo pero pronto se volvió el escenario en donde desplegar un guion aprendido de memoria, que incluía la presión de una aldea y una vara para medirle.

Boruto tiene 6 años cuando es consciente de las cosas, de los días consecutivos en que papá no está en casa, en las ojeras marcadas en el rostro de mamá y las horas en vela que Himawari se pasa, aferrada a los barrotes de la cuna, llorando a todo pulmón hasta quedar afónica. Las cenas familiares desaparecen a una velocidad apremiante frente a sus ojos. Los juegos en el jardín bajo las nieves de invierno se almacenan junto a los juguetes nuevos que no compensan los tiempos de soledad.

Al mes, Boruto se une al llanto de su hermana, más silencioso, y ahogado por la almohada, papá ahora llega de madrugada y ya no se asoma a través de la puerta para cerciorarse que este dormido, ahora usa un clon que le ve desde la ventana, a él, a su madre y Himawari. Tan impersonal.

En los desayunos ya no hay mas ramen de contrabando y la televisión es la única cosa con voz que anuncia que el Hokage ha viajado a Suna a renovar los tratados comerciales. Boruto mira a su madre, espalda encorvada y luz extinguiéndose, friendo los huevos y hay algo ahí que no encaja, papá no está inclinado sobre ella, pidiendo "por favor que también haga sopa de miso y evitemos los vegetales ttebayo"

Aprieta la boquita, mamá parece más triste si él pregunta si hoy papá comerá con ellos. Así que lo guarda, se traga la cuestión junto a un bocado de huevos y un trago de té de cebada. Y esa es una nueva técnica a la cual ha recurrido demasiadas veces en los últimos días. Llenarse la boca con fruta, con dulces, con pan, para que su garganta absorba los gritos, el llanto, la incomprensión, para que nadie más que él quiera llorar, en esa casa que ahora le parece demasiado grande solo para ellos tres.

Cuando el día de entrar a la academia llega, Boruto rompe la formación para el disgusto de Shino-Sensei que se recuerda que la hiperactividad es un rasgo heredado del Uzumaki, y que si sobrevivió al padre podrá hacerlo al hijo. Es por eso que tomando con suavidad los pequeños hombros, le hace cuadrar otra vez, tras Shikadai que da cabezazos hacia adelante y bosteza de forma sonora, ignorante de las palabras de recibimiento que el encargado de la academia dice en ese momento.

Boruto, se sacude las manos de Sensei, y ahora se para de puntillas para tener una mejor visión del frente del escenario, Mizui- Sensei, nuevo director de las instalaciones se ha retirado unos pasos para darle el lugar frente al micrófono al nanadaime, sería una completa mentira decir que él no estuvo esperando por ese momento, en el que su padre también se uniera a la ceremonia de bienvenida, no de la forma usual que los padres de los demás lo habían hecho, sino tomando control del evento y diciendo- no solo para él sino para cada niño que se integraba a esa generación – que ellos serían el fuego nuevo, el futuro que protegería a la aldea, a esa tierra que daba tanto y sus seres queridos que conformaban una parte importante de lo que ellos eran.

La voz ahora más grave, con un brazo vendado y arrugas surcándole el rostro, era la misma voz de un chiquillo que una vez hizo llorar a Zabuza y sucumbir a Nagato. Y era la misma que ahora provocaba aplausos y devoción. Boruto sonrió, a la espera de que tras el acto, Naruto se reuniera junto al él, tal y como lo habían hecho los padres de Inojin y Chōchō.

El Hokage bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la salida de la academia, no vio ninguna vez atrás, Boruto quedo con su brazo suspendido en el aire para llamar su atención y con los ojos confundidos de su hermana que no entendía porque su sonrisa se había evaporado de su rostro.

Tal vez fue ese día que algo termino por romperse, que tomo botes de pintura recluidos en la bodega familiar de los Hyuga y se colgó con arneses y cuerdas. Como un acto de rebelión, como una demostración silenciosa de que no dolía, no lo hacía. El rechazo era algo que no conocía, vacio la pintura de color azul sobre el rostro tallado de su abuelo Minato y continuo con el de la vieja Tsunade.

Boruto dio una pincelada furiosa una y otra vez, no escuchando a Konohamaru ni Iruka, continuando con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hipeándole dentro del pecho, un poquito moribundo y tembloroso. Sus manos no soltaron las cuerdas ni el bote de pintura hasta que él apareció, para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, para darle ese discurso, uno más de estos, que sería una declaración de algo que ya sabía, Naruto había dejado de ser su padre en el momento en el que había tomado el puesto de Hokage, no, se dijo, fue mucho antes, fue cuando Kakashi- Sensei pensó en renunciar que todo se fue a la deriva.

―Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti ―Y sintió como el agarre sobre su cabeza se intensifico, de esa mano que había perdido en una batalla de la que él no era consciente, así que bajo la mirada, no quería verle ― Porque tienes que aprender a ser fuerte ―, ¿ser fuerte dolía?, se pregunto entonces Boruto, pensando en lo que había estado sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo ―. Porque tú también eres un ninja.

Naruto se inclino un poco más ante el rostro serio de su hijo, para tomarlo y estrecharle. Boruto sintió el tirón e su estomago, de estar bajando hasta la plaza, del viento contra su nuca y el olor a pintura mezclándose con el fuerte aroma de su padre, ser ninja parecía significar que todo dolería, que sería difícil y que en definitiva no le gustaría.

Cuando la calidez termino y el regaño de Konohamaru comenzó, Boruto miro la espalda de su padre alejarse, como la de un juez que ha dictado sentencia. Todo había terminado, el apellido Uzumaki entonces comenzó a ser un peso mayor al que sus piernas podían soportar unido al clan Hyuga. Boruto se rompió un poquito más, Naruto no lo noto.

Nadie lo hizo, continuaron viendo al heredero, caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, por las tardes donde no había entrenamiento en la academia, se acostumbraron a las bromas inofensivas, y a verlo correr siendo perseguido por un clon del Hokage.

Boruto lo hizo bien, fingió como un actor nato, que su interior no estaba lleno de cicatrices y esperanzas rotas, mostro sus sonrisas y se instalo en el flujo, de esa casa en la que se pretendía que eran la perfecta familia. El heredero trato de vivir con ese destino, incapaz de siquiera saber que si el tío Neji estuviera vivo, no hubiera permitido jamás que él fuera dañado, incluso si eso provocaba darle un golpe directo a la mandíbula a Naruto para que fuese capaz de reaccionar, quizás él hubiese sido su figura paterna, incapaz si quiera de abandonarle por su posición de rama secundaria y protector de su madre. Neji hubiese sido el refugio perfecto en donde resguardarse cuando parecía que todo se iba a la mierda.

Pero Neji está muerto, Boruto jamás le conoció, y Hinata, esposa demasiado sumisa y abnegada, se ha adaptado a la forma de funcionar de Naruto, incapacitándola de ver el desastre que todo se está volviendo. No se puede ser la perfecta esposa y madre al mismo tiempo, piensa Boruto, y es en esta casa donde su padre es quien tendrá la prioridad. Padre. Boruto no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que le llamo de esa forma, ahora la palabra le sabe tan extraña, porque viejo es un suspensión del tiempo espacio al que Boruto pretende aun poder volver.

Pero entonces paso, abandono lo último que quedaba ese día; abre la puerta de casa de forma brusca, y sube las escaleras de dos en dos, ignora el llamado de su madre mientras corre por el pasillo sin aire en los pulmones Boruto resbala por la puerta de su habitación, tratando de tranquilizar su optimismo ante la llegada de su padre junto a una sonriente Sarada a la aldea, la imagen de ella apretándose contra el Hokage no desaparece, no importa cuántas veces sacuda su cabeza, la chica parecía flotar a cada paso que daba junto a él, los ha visto encontrarse en el parque cerca de la academia. Ella tiene las manos tras la espalda, y se balancea tenuemente sobre sus pies, Naruto se inclina hacia ella y aparta un rebelde mechón de cabello sobre su frente, lo delinea con ternura y lo pone tras su oreja.

Sarada tiene demasiado rubor en las mejillas, y sus ojos brillan más que cualquier otra ocasión que la haya visto. Tal vez sea el reflejo del atardecer sobre los columpios y las resbaladilla el que le da ese efecto, o tal vez sea simplemente que estar cerca del hombre, le despierte sentimientos que no sabía, anidaban en su pecho.

Boruto se pregunta, si la rabia que le revolotea son celos de que ella hubiese obtenido todo de su padre tan solo con darle una mirada, mientras que él, se tiene que conformar con regaños y suspiros de resignación ante cualquier cosa que haga para tener unos segundos del tiempo de su padre.

Unos toquidos en la puerta, y Boruto reconoce el chacra, su padre lo sabe, es lo primero que piensa, su padre sabe que le vio y ha ido tras él, Boruto sonríe con amargura. No responde al llamado, y no hay un segundo intento. Y a él le parece bien, porque no se siente de ánimos de estar frente a ese traidor que se hace llamar familia.

Se incorpora un poco, para ponerse sobre sus rodillas y gatea por la habitación, trepa por el marco de la ventana y recorre las cortinas, el aire frio de la noche da directo contra su cara, una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón le hace recobrar el sentido de sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente la madera, clavándole los dedos, las restira lentamente y saca el celular, la lucecita roja le indica que tiene un mensaje y frunce el ceño, porque son tan pocas las personas que tienen su número, como un sistema de seguridad, contra todos esos hombres que quieren una audiencia con su padre y madre, que no dudarían en utilizarle como un medio para llegar a ellos, y porque su círculo de amigos se reduce sus compañeros de clase y el Kazekage.

 _Pude ver lo mismo que tu. ¿Quieres venir a casa? Solo está papá._

Sus dedos se pasearon a través de las teclas, indeciso. Había un poco de vergüenza ante que alguien más hubiese visto su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas y su carrera por alejarse del parque. Dio un gran suspiro cuando fue consciente del olor a tinta y flores muy cerca de él

―Aun no he dicho que si, ttebassa

Y se giro para ver la gran sonrisa del otro, que tenía el cabello húmedo y balanceaba sus piernas divertido sobre el gran tigre que montaba.

―Bueno, es que sería un desperdicio que no te lleve a pasear sobre este gatito que hizo papá.

Y fue inevitable, con esa voz que pretendía sonar como la de un conquistador, y las caricias que le eran perdigadas al tigre por parte de Inojin, Boruto soltó una carcajada, sintiendo las líneas de tintas envolverle la cintura para alzarle y depositarlo con suavidad sobre el lomo del felino.

― ¿Tío Sai fue sobornado con alguna clase de nuevo libro de tu parte? ―quiso saber cuando sintió su espalda amoldarse contra el pecho del más alto.

―Tome prestado algunos de la casa de Shikadai, aunque no prometí regresarlos muy pronto ―.Boruto solo rodo sus ojos y se abrazo del cuello del tigre ―. ¿Algo en especial que quieres que diga el mensaje? ―Inojin, vio la muda negación, mientras se erguía para sacar pergamino y pincel de entre sus ropas.

―Solo haz que aparezca frente a Himawari antes de la cena ―susurro.

Inojin dio un largo si, mientras hacía desaparecer el pergamino en una voluta de humo. No sería de todos modos la primera vez que se llevara al Uzumaki de contra bando con ayuda de su padre. El tigre dio un salto, llegando hasta la siguiente azotea, en donde tomo la velocidad suficiente como parecer que volaba entre las oscuras nubes de la noche.

O eso le aprecio a Naruto desde su lugar en el balcón, Boruto volvería a pasar la noche en la casa de Sai, lo que significaba que no estaba dispuesto ni hablar ni a discutir nada con él. Recargo sus brazos sobre una de las columnas y tomo mucho aire, ¿porque era tan difícil tratar con su propio hijo y una conversación ligera parecía tan común entre Sarada y él? Tal vez tenía que ver los genes Uchiha y el carácter Uzumaki que chocaba entre Boruto y él.

―Esto me hace sentir que la pelea contra Kaguya fue mucho más fácil que ahora ser padre.

Hace tiempo que lo ha notado, el rechazo que Boruto tiene para él, como una dotación especial de resentimiento y rencor en generosas grandes rebanadas. Gaara le ha preguntado sobre su familia en general en la última carta, pero él ha sentido el énfasis sutil que hace sobre Boruto. "Me recuerda tanto a ti" le ha dicho casi al final "¿No has pensado en dejarle este verano acompañarte hasta Suna, sería interesante ver las habilidades que ha adquirido"

Naruto puede reconocer ese pedido con tintes de órdenes que su amigo ha dejado por escrito, sabe también, por algún comentario que Temari ha dejado caer, que Shikadai se aburre demasiado cuando están allá, y que sería bueno un poco de compañía infantil para su hijo, Naruto sospecha que tiene que ver más con los deseos de Gaara de tener siempre feliz a su sobrino que por el niño mismo. Tienen 12 años, la edad de ellos cuando se conocieron, son púberes a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, esa edad que se supone es la más difícil de tratar y cuando más se alejan de sus padres. Él se pregunta si todavía es posible que Boruto le deja más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Falta poco más de dos semanas para el verano. La próxima reunión de Kages está cerca y la sede será Suna. Naruto piensa que esta podría ser una muy buena oportunidad, tanto para pedirle a Sasuke que regrese a la aldea y que tome un descanso, hace días que el Uchiha parece haber llegado a un punto muerto con la recolección de la información, y Sakura y Sarada le extrañan demasiado.

Naruto abandona el balcón rumbo a su habitación con una decisión, unos kilómetros más allá, Boruto abre sus piernas para dejar que Inojin se acomode sobre su cuerpo y le libere de la sensación de haber sido dejado de lado, con las manos jugando con la cinturilla de su pantalón, y música reproduciéndose como un bucle continuo desde la laptop del escritorio.


	2. Encuentros

∞ **Titulo** : "Naugthy secrets"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** R-15

∞ **Pareja** : SasuBolt InoBolt

∞ **N/A** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:** Quiere irse con él, dejarse llevar y atravesar esa pared invisible que le separa. Porque es infantil, porque le acelera el corazón, porque es solo Sasuke el que le hace derramarse de amor. Semi AU

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Encuentros.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

…

…

…

Había sido una disputa tonta, o eso es lo que Shikadai repetía de forma hastiada frente a su padre, que en ese momento se hallaba de puntillas sobre el armario del baño, tratando de alcanzar la cajita de los primeros auxilios. Su hijo tenía el labio partido, una herida por la cual Temari le hubiese reñido en cuanto la hubiese visto y de la cual él sabía era un daño colateral de que Shikadai hubiese estado con Boruto por el sector comercial de la aldea.

Fue un comentario de uno de los vendedores, algo que hacía referencia a la insoportable actitud del primogénito Uzumaki y a los aires de grandeza de la esposa. Era un viejo de más de 60, fiel vendedor de carne del lado oeste, y habitante que puede presumir haber sobrevivido a 4 Hokages, un tipo demasiado fanfarrón al parecer de Shikadai y que había cruzado la delgada línea del límite de Boruto, ante el último comentario sobre la madre de este.

Hinata Hyuga era muy querida entre la población, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba un mal comentario aislado, nunca en ofensa de su persona sino una queja de envidia ante lo que ella tenía, su posición, su familia, su herencia genética, nadie había osado nunca, mucho menos en voz alta, hacer una referencia a que tuviera una mala actitud y tomara roles que le quedaban demasiado grandes.

Shikamaru no tuvo que escuchar mas, caminando hasta el sillón de su pequeña oficina, se hinco, rebuscando vendajes y antisépticos para el gran corte en el brazo que Boruto trataba de ocultar, la chaqueta empapada de sangre no ayudaba a su cometido mucho menos Shikadai, que fastidiado, había halado la prenda sin contemplaciones, ignorando el grito de dolor que su amigo había dado junto a la mala mirada que prometía venganza.

―Limpiare y vendare la herida, no puedo hacer mas ―. Shikamaru tomo con cuidado el brazo que empezaba a palidecer ante la pérdida de liquido rojo ― Tal vez necesitas puntos así que tendrás que ir con Sakura o Tsunade-Sama ―Dictamino ante una breve revisión

― ¿Puntos? Solo es una simple cortada, no necesito puntos ―.Frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

Si iba con alguna de ellas dos, no dudarían en decirle a su padre. Pensó en cómo podría desaparecer alguna botella de licor de la despensa familiar para poder sobornar a la vieja rubia a cambio de silencio. Ella parecía adorarle, y aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, no se sentía capaz de mantenerse callado ante algún regaño que ella le hiciera. Resaltando su impulsividad y no saber controlar sus emociones.

Pero joder, se trataba de su madre, él no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de ella. Nadie entiende la posición en la que se encuentra y él no se detendrá a explicárselo a un viejo carnicero.

―Si, puntos ―Repitió Shikamaru, buscando la mirada perdida del menor, quien ladeo el rostro irritado ―. Así que más vale que escojas rápido a alguna de la dos, sino seré yo quien le cuente a tu padre.

―Vamos, vamos tío Shikamaru. No es para tanto, iré con Tsunade-oba chan ttebane ―Dijo demasiado rápido, temeroso ante el ultimátum

―No entiendo como simplemente no seguiste caminando. Es fastidioso tener que defenderte, el jutsu de sombra es bastante agotador ¿sabías? ―Se quejo en alto Shikadai, dejándose caer en el sillón a su lado, y sacando el celular para enviar un mensaje ― Chōchō se comerá toda la carne antes de que lleguemos, Inojin no podrá detenerle.

―Lo siento ttebane, pero tenía que cerrarle la boca a ese vie…auch, ¡tío, con más cuidado! ―. Boruto cerró un ojo ante la punzada de dolor que le provoco que el mayor enterrara el algodón con antiséptico de un solo movimiento.

―Eres un ninja, deja de quejarte.

Boruto chasqueo la lengua, lo hizo como todas esas veces en que alguien mencionaba, "la palabra prohibida" justo como Inojin la había bautizado. Shikadai, le vio unos segundos, con sus dedos viajando a través de la pantalla, el cómo apretaba los labios y trataba de respirar profundo. Boruto se había herido por protegerle de uno de los cuchillos que el viejo les había lanzado colérico. Lo que tal vez había omitido a su padre, porque entonces él tendría que decir que en realidad el autor de que el viejo hubiese perdido todo el nuevo embarque de carne que le llegaría mañana era él.

Shikamaru termino de vendarle el brazo, dando un vistazo al reloj. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, tendría que ir a recoger la porción de ramen de Naruto al Ichiraku e ir por los informes de las últimas misiones. Dio un suspiro de cansancio, el día estaba despejado, ni siquiera había una sola nube en el cielo y él sentía ese cosquilleo en la piel que le indicaba cuanto ansiaba sentir los rayos del sol y la textura del piso de adoquines de la terraza. Shikamaru suprimió sus deseos, mientras sus ojos caían sobre su hijo y su cómodo sitio distendido en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Boruto.

―Tengo que salir, así que fuera de aquí.

Shikadai se revolvió, resistiéndose a abandonar su comodidad. Boruto le sonrió, deslizando una mano por su cabello, ellos dos habían estado juntos aún mucho antes de nacer, y habían coexistido uno en la casa del otro, ante el trabajo de sus padres y las relaciones con Suna, eran el par favorito de Gaara, y la esperanza de Naruto para que Boruto dejara de meterse en problemas. Si tan solo supiese, que a veces la mente intelectual de Shikadai era la que le formaba las estrategias al rubio, Naruto tendría una resignación más temprana que solo su negación ante un hecho irrefutable.

Boruto le palmeo una pierna al de coleta para que se incorporara, Shikadai gruño. Boruto rio y Shikamaru supo, ante el buen humor que el rubio tenía que Naruto aún no había hablado con él. Faltaban menos de una semana para las vacaciones de la academia, esperaba no tener como invitado de pijamada a Boruto un día antes del viaje, el niño siempre huía hacia la casa de Sai o la de él ante alguna discusión. Argumentando que necesitaba distancia para enfriar su cabeza, y ellos se la concedían, porque era más listo que su padre y hasta cierto punto mucho mas practico de lo que alguna vez fue Naruto a su edad.

―Por cierto Boruto, ―interrumpió la pequeña conversación que había surgido entre los menores, ante la división de la cuenta de una comida que ni siquiera habían podido ver, el rubio giro para mirarle, ya se encontraban caminando hacia la salida ― no dejes que la tarde pase sin que te pongan los puntos. La herida podría infectarse y será más dolorosa.

―Si tío, no pasa nada

Boruto le sonrió, regresando a su conversación con un Shikadai que había entendido la indirecta de su padre que decía "encárgate de que cumpla" rodo los ojos y asintió, sintiendo de pronto el hombro de su amigo colisionar contra el propio. Boruto se había pegado un poco a él mientras bajaban por las escaleras, como si se escondiese de algo. Shikadai miro hacia atrás, observando como su padre se detenía y la capa del Hokage se dejaba ver, bajo automático su mano en busca de la de Boruto, para que tuviera un punto de equilibrio y así saltar los escalones de dos en dos y llegaran al final más aprisa. Si Boruto no estaba enfrente de su padre, este no le llamaba, aún si había sentido su presencia por su constante modo sennin, en donde monitoreaba que todo estuviese en orden tanto en la aldea como en sus alrededores.

Caminando más aprisa de lo normal, se vieron pronto en la calle, Boruto un poco pálido pretendió no haber visto a su padre, con una mueca de sonrisa falsa – todos culpaban al tío Sai por haberle enseñado eso – que Shikadai también pretendió no notar.

―Les he mandado un mensaje a los demás diciéndoles que nos íbamos a retrasar, Mitsuki pregunta que si quieres vegetales asados o salteados. ―Murmuro, sacando en ese momento su celular. Boruto le enfoco, parpadeando. No le había escuchado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Vegetales para qué?

―Los que acompañan a la carne asada ―Contesto, Boruto sacudió su cabeza unos segundos y asintió. ― ¿salteados? ― repitió el gesto y Shikadai texteo la respuesta perezosamente.

― ¿Mitsuki está en el restaurant? ―Pregunto a penas notando lo dicho. Shikadai murmuro un sí, con sus ojos en la pantalla del móvil ―Dime por favor que Inojin aún no llega. ―Pidió con temor.

―Demasiado tarde. ―Fue todo lo que dijo para pesar del rubio.

―Teníamos un acuerdo, ellos dos en un mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, está prohibido.

―Tú acabas de inventar eso.

―Por supuesto que no es así. Ya lo había dicho antes

―Si hablas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uchiha, solo se lo dijiste a Mitsuki, y él debió de haberlo tomado como una broma.

Boruto cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

…

…

…

― ¿Ha contestado? ¿Qué dice? ¿Tardaran mucho? Muero de hambre, ¿me estas escuchando? Yo. Estoy. Muriendo. De. Hambre.

Chōchō, se había inclinado por encima de la mesa, tratado de ver el móvil de Inojin, el rubio le sonrió, levantando ambas manos de forma pacífica. Ella se alteraba con facilidad cuando se trataba de comida. Shikadai tendría que darle más libros por dejarle ahí con ella, era Nara quien tenía el entrenamiento especial para controlarla. Al otro lado de la mesa, Mitsuki le observaba, el mentón recargado en la palma de su mano. Ojos ámbar brillantes, él tenía algo que le parecía un poco espeluznante pero no podía explicar que era.

Lo habían encontrado en el restaurant, bebiendo un jugo en la barra, y mirando aburrido por las grandes ventanas. Chōchō había sido la quien le había invitado, porque la comida siempre sabe mejor cuando se comparte. Mitsuki solo le siguió, deslizándose en el asiento junto a ella, dejándole frente a frente con él. Inojin se había mantenido callado ante esa nueva agregación, Mitsuki tenía una nueva rutina adoptada de seguir a Boruto como un pollito perdido que a él no le gustaba. Boruto jamás le había apartado de su lado, hasta que en la fiesta de Sarada Uchiha, por primera vez Mitsuki había violado el espacio personal de Boruto y la semilla de la molestia se implanto en el pecho de Inojin.

Boruto lo noto enseguida, y rio de ello, asegurándole que Mitsuki tenía un personalidad particular. "La tía Sakura dice que se parece a tu papá cuando eran jóvenes. Él solo es curioso" Y esas palabras habían sido un calmante instantáneo que Inojin había agradecido, abandonando la sensación de que un intruso se había colado hasta su círculo, con intenciones de robarle a uno de sus mejores amigos.

El sonido de vibración sobre la mesa, capto la atención de la chica a igual que la de él. Los ojos de Mitsuki no se habían apartado de su persona en ningún momento.

―Es el mío ―Dijo Mitsuki, tomando el móvil que descansaba cerca del comal donde se cocinaría la carne.

Mitsuki, tenía una piel mucho más pálida de lo que alguna vez Sai porto. Con sus cabellos plateados y rasgados ojos, había sido un captador de muchas miradas desde que era un niño, con su padre lejos y las visitas ocasionales de Kabuto revisando por su bienestar, solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su pequeño apartamento, todo había cambiado cuando Boruto Uzumaki se había sentado a su lado el primer día de clases y le había hecho parte de su núcleo de amigos de forma natural. Otorgándole tardes en el parque y compartiendo video juegos en la sala de su casa.

Boruto que era como la luz de un interruptor oscilante, jamás se había detenido a medir sus palabras o cambiar su comportamiento cuando estaba con él. "Lo que hago se llama educación, no hipocresía" le había dicho un día, cuando aun estando irritado ante su fallo de puntería con las shuriken durante el entrenamiento de la academia, él le había sonreído a Chouji, el amigo de sus padres como si su mal humor jamás hubiese estado presente en su cuerpo.

Intrigado por tal hecho, Kabuto le había dicho, que eso era lo que se suponía que el heredero del Hokage debía hacer. "Son las apariencias ante la aldea, un precio bastante curioso para el hijo de Naruto-Kun"

"La reputación, la imagen, tu comportamiento, la forma en la que hablas, incluso como tomas las armas. Todo ello debe ser calculado, hecho con deteniendo, no debe de haber equivocación, que parezca normal, nada forzado, que nadie sospeche cuanto has practicado frente al espejo. Que ellos crean que naciste con ese don, de ser digno de tu posición"

Había seguido Kabuto mientras cocinaba curry en la diminuta cocina de ese departamento. Mitsuki había escuchado todo con atención. Guardando las palabras en su memoria, a la vez que miraba la espalda del que alguna vez había sido el más fiel subordinado de su padre. Karin y Sugeitsu le habían contado un par de historias de la época antes de la gran guerra ninja, su padre había colaborado, dejando caer retazos de una época en la que el padre de Sarada había estado a su lado. Había mencionado que los Uchiha eran codiciosos, seres acostumbrados a obtener lo que creen merecer.

Él, que conocía a Sarada y su fascinación por el Hokage y objetivos a convertirse en uno, no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por su padre. Después de todo, cosas como la ambición, la codicia y el esfuerzo son algo que describía a la perfección a la heredera Uchiha.

Toma su celular, tiene un nuevo mensaje de Shikadai, tardaran solo 5 minutos en llegar. Mitsuki comunica el contenido recibido y Chōchō toma una gran bocana de aire antes de comenzar a contar.

Mitsuki la observa sin entender, Inojin le sigue el juego, uniéndose a ella en el segundo 123, él esta sonriendo, como si hacer eso fuese algo que pasase muy seguido.

―Resta lo que Mitsuki tardo en ver el mensaje y decírnoslo ―. Avisa Inojin, antes de alzar una mano y levantar dos de sus dedos, Chōchō, quien entiende el gesto, solo asiente. Y ambos retoman la sincronización para seguir contando. ―238…239…240…241

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada suena, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Boruto es el primero en aparecer ante la vista de ellos, Inojin nota la venda sobresaliendo de la manga de la chaqueta. Esa prenda no es del rubio. Shikadai esta unos pasos tras él, con el celular sostenido en alto, trae una simple camisera negra, la que suele usar debajo. Inojin entonces sabe que algo les ocurrió a ambos.

― Han sido 242 Shikadai. ―Dice en voz alta Chōchō, el aludido solo chasquea la lengua.

―Te retrasaste dos segundos en el conteo Chōchō, no hay penalización si es tu error ―. Hay una pequeña sonrisa surgiendo de los labios de Shikadai al decir eso. Ella parece ofendida, hace una mueca y luego señala a Inojin, que se ha deslizado hacia el asiento de la pared y así cederle su lugar a Boruto que le evita la mirada.

―Ha sido Inojin quien hizo la operación para comenzar a contar ―. Le acusa sin remordimiento. El de coleta sola alza sus hombros, ella se molesta mas ante la poca seriedad que le da a ese juego entre ellos tres. ― Aún así, llegan más de 20 minutos tarde.

Shikadai asiente, tomando el lugar de la cabecera de la mesa, dejando descansar sus brazos sobre esta, y echando un vistazo a como la mano herida de Boruto se entrelaza con la de Inojin tras los respaldos de sus sillas, con una pose que trata de verse casual, pero que es solo una pantalla de humo en general.

― ¿Han ordenado ya? ―Pregunta Shikadai, Mitsuki murmura algo sobre los vegetales de Boruto mientras él se levanta entonces ante la mirada confundida de todos ―Mitsuki acompáñame a hacer el resto del pedido ―el aludido asiente, llevando la silla hacia atrás para incorporarse a su lado ―.Será el especial de 6 porciones de res y puerco

Les anuncia, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y sin esperar ninguna replica, ante el menú tradicional que siempre piden los viernes por la tarde. Aun así, todos responden un "si" general. La melodía del celular de Chōchō suena, y ella se apresura a salir para contestar.

Boruto se ve entonces a solas con Inojin, quien ha comenzado a hacer círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano, él sabe que esta alterado, que la calma le parece un privilegio en ese momento, y que las manos de Inojin siempre han sido gentiles a la hora de sostenerle. Él rubio de coletas ha palpado la herida con la yema de sus dedos, aprieta los labios antes de dar un pequeño suspiro. Boruto continúa con la mirada sobre la mesa y él se inclina hacia el Uzumaki.

― ¿Iras con Tsunade-sama? ―pregunta Inojin, girándose un poco hacia su derecha para verle mejor. Boruto asiente, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla ―Has estado más volátil de lo normal ―. Deja salir Inojin, como el pensamiento que no pudo retener mas dentro de sus labios, obteniendo así que los azules ojos del otro le enfoquen un momento antes de dar un chasquido con la lengua fastidiado.

― Mi padre quiere llevarme a Suna en las vacaciones. Quiero ver al tío Gaara pero…―Boruto regresa a su antigua posición sobre la silla, girando para tener más cerca a Inojin, él continúa dibujando figuras sobre el dorso de su mano lastimada.

―No sabes si soportes el viaje a solas con él.

Era un dato curioso, que un kage viajara independiente a la guardia ambu que solía acompañar a los regentes cuando salían del territorio donde gobernaban. Naruto era un caso especial, nadie se atrevería a atacar a un discípulo de un Sennin, mucho menos a uno de los ninjas más fuerte de la historia, él único que estaba a su par era Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, así que Naruto veía como un tramite innecesario tener una escolta, cuando él podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo con facilidad.

― ¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso? ―Pregunto curioso Inojin, ya que no había sido testigo de ninguna discusión ni arrebato por parte del Uzumaki contra su padre.

―No me lo ha dicho. El tío Gaara me ha mandado un correo para decirme el día que tendrá libre y que quiere mostrarme algo.

Inojin sonrió. El Kazekage pensaba que Boruto era consciente de su asistencia a Suna, eso solo significaba que el Hokage ya había confirmado la presencia de ambos en la aldea vecina.

―Quiero ver al tío Gaara ―Murmuro.

Inojin, lo tomo como la justificación en voz alta, que Boruto necesita decir para resignarse ante ese viaje.

― ¿Te vas en las mismas fechas que Shikadai?

―Eso no lo sé ―. Boruto ha cerrado sus ojos, sus dedos se hunden sobre el dorso de la mano de su amigo ―. Pero espero que Shikadai ya esté ahí para cuando lleguemos.

Inojin espera lo mismo, Shikadai ha heredado el coeficiente intelectual de su padre y el fuerte carácter de su madre. Él va ser un capitán, es la conclusión a la que han llegado muchas veces Boruto y él, porque Nara es un líder, el que les ha mantenido cohesionados en esa amistad, él que guarda los secretos y les protege. Ambos saben que si Shikadai no estuviese junto a ellos, sería muy difícil mantener ese tipo de relación que parece ser la válvula de escape de Boruto para no cometer ninguna tontería.

La presencia de Mitsuki y Shikadai acercándose, provoca que Inojin se reacomode sobre la silla, y pinte una sonrisa, no solo para ocultar la intimidad que flota entre Boruto y él, sino también para levantarle un poco los ánimos al Uzumaki, parece funcionar lo suficiente para que Boruto imite el gesto, tratando de corresponderle.

…

…

…

La bomba estalla mucho antes de que ninguno pudiese verlo venir. Boruto había robado la reserva especial de su abuelo, ese sake que era solo para ocasiones importantes dentro de la familia y el cual él solo ha visto un par de veces. Se escabulle por los largos corredores de la mansión Hyuga, su tía Hanabi le ve desaparecer unos metros antes de que entre a la bodega y solo puede sonreír, ese pequeño travieso hace que el líder del clan se doblegue con una facilidad que ni su hermana ni ella lograron en su tiempo.

Sigue caminando hacia el gran salón, será cómplice de ese crimen y entretendrá a su padre lo suficiente para que Boruto pueda salir con libertad de la mansión. Cuando recorre el shoji puede observar como el hombre mira por la ventana con una sonrisa reprimida que solo agranda el pensamiento de que Boruto es el niño favorito del abuelo.

Es así si como oculto por el manto de la noche Boruto va al pequeño mirador rojo en medio del lago, sus pasos rechinan contra el puente de madera, tiene fuertemente abrazada la botella de sake contra su pecho, trae una gorra verde que Metal Lee le ha prestado durante la tarde para ocultarle el rubio cabellos, y unos lentes sin aumento que Sarada le ha dado como un accesorio para ayudar a no verse tan sospechoso.

Tsunade está sentada sobre una de las vigas del mirador, tiene un libro apoyado en su regazo y la vista clavada en las ranas que cantan posadas sobre una planta acuática. Boruto sabe la historia, sobre el contrato que su padre tiene con esos animales y quien fue él que le enseño la mayoría de las cosas que ahora sabe. Él todavía se encuentra indeciso sobre si hacer un pacto con algún familiar, los perros de clan Inuzuka siempre le han llamado la atención, hay uno es especial que pertenece a la segunda camada que dio Akamaru y al que le gusta montar durante los juegos de persecución y entrenamiento en el bosque.

Reduce la velocidad de su carrera cuando ya está más cerca del mirador. El cambio de ritmo atrae la atención de Tsunade, que le sonríe estirando un brazo hacia él. Boruto camina con precaución antes de sentir el golpe sobre su cabeza y el grito de regaño que ya se esperaba. La vieja rubia le quita la botella y bebe directamente de ella, sin apartar la vista del brazo lastimado. Lo ha notado con tan solo un vistazo.

―Eres igual de descuidado que tu padre ―. Murmura, dejando la botella en la mesita central del mirador para tomar el delgado brazo e inspeccionarlo con más atención ―. Debo suponer que esta herida es por el alboroto que armaste en la mañana ― los ojos de Boruto se desvían, le han descubierto ―. Se quejaran, de que el hijo del Hokage lo ha vuelto hacer. Debes ser más cuidadoso, te lo hemos dicho tantas veces.

―Ha insultado a mamá. Tsunade – Oba chan, yo simplemente no podía dejarlo así.

Tsunade le mira por un momento. Los azules ojos bajo espesas pestañas. Mirada determinada, tenacidad ardiendo. Baja un poco el rostro antes de que Boruto pueda sentir el resplandor verde del chakra de curación actuando sobre su brazo.

―Deberás lavarla cuidadosamente durante una semana. No toco ningún nervio ni tendón importante. Iras con Shizune por un poco de ungüento, eso evitara que queden cicatrices, tu padre es despistado, si no hay marca no lo notara, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu madre, si le dices la verdad es bajo tu responsabilidad ―. Tsunade vio el asentimiento, junto con la sonrisa. Boruto era por mucho lo más cercano a un niño que ella había tenido. Desde que estaba en el vientre de Hinata, hasta que ella misma lo trajo al mundo entre sangre y llanto. Él formaba una parte importante dentro de las prioridades de la rubia aun si no lo sabía ―. Eres un mocoso descuidado ―. Le murmura

―Si, pero soy tu mocoso descuidado Oba-chan.

Tsunade hace un ruido nasal ante el descaro, antes de sonreír y concentrarse de nuevo en el brazo de menor. Boruto se inclina un poco, fijando su vista en el oscuro lago iluminado por lámparas de aceite y en la rana posada sobre uno de los pilares del kiosco que había comenzado a croar rítmicamente. Se pregunta fugazmente si ella podría ser pariente del gran jefe Gamabunta y si todas las ranas del mundo conocen a su padre. Siente su brazo ser liberado con suavidad y la mirada de reconocimiento que la rubia da sobre este, evaluando su propio trabajo. Asiente satisfecha y vuelve a su lugar, botella en mano, y rostro hacia el principio del bosque desde el otro lado.

―He escuchado que el entrenamiento de Konohamaru te tiene agotado ―. Dice, apoyando su cabeza contra el pilar y la mirada fija en las ranas.

―Puedo hacer solo un par de clones de sombra, yo quiero por lo menos cinco ―. Murmura, sentándose en el suelo, y recargando su espalda en el espacio donde la rubia mantiene sus piernas colgando ―. Mi chacra es inestable con tres así que he estado haciendo taijutsu con Metal, su padre dice que la resistencia física también es importante.

Tsunade asiente de acuerdo. Ella es conocida por su gran fuerza

― ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo del entrenamiento medico?

Boruto alza el rostro, la mirada color almendra se encuentra con la suya, aprieta los labios ante el mal recuerdo que la pregunta atrae.

Había sido solo unos meses atrás, cuando Shikadai había resbalado en una de las ramas de los altos arboles del campo 3. Era solo un juego, algo de perseguirse entre ellos, algo que Metal les había rogado por hacer, salían tan poco últimamente, que volver a comportarse como niños compitiendo en carreras sonó tentador para el rubio, quien arrastro a un Shikadai un tanto mareado a hacerlo, nadie sabía que en ese momento el pequeño Nara tenía fiebre, él no se había quejado, pensándolo demasiado problemático ya que su madre se ponía en modo de enfermera con medicina horrenda y ordenes directas.

Shikadai se desestabilizo en el segundo kilometro, sus rodillas se flexionaron incapaz de soportar su propio peso y cayó, unos 4 metros, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo todo el impacto colisionar sobre su espalda y hombros.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Boruto estaba tratando de mantenerle despierto inyectando de su propio chakra y hablando alto, casi gritando, su voz dejaba escapar el atisbo de un miedo que le empezó a anidar por el pecho, Metal había vuelto a la aldea por ayuda.

Shikadai lo dijo después, cuando ya se encontraba en una cama de hospital, boca abajo ante la aplicación de vendajes y yeso que estaban reacomodándole las vertebras, que quizás si Boruto no hubiese reaccionado de forma rápida el daño sería peor. Sakura lo constato, impresionada de que el chakra del Uzumaki haya mantenido la circulación de las sangres y el aceleramiento de células que estaban recubriendo el daño.

Así que lo pensó, una vez y Tsunade aseguro a Shikamaru que su hijo se recuperaría, él se acerco hasta ella y pregunto si podía tomar algunas lecciones sobre medicina. Y entonces la rubia lo dijo "Si pretendes que te de capacitación como si fuera primeros auxilios, olvídalo. Es todo o nada. El entrenamiento para ser ninja medico no es un juego"

Boruto asintió, pidiendo tiempo para pensarlo. Aun no había dado su respuesta.

―Si decido entrenar contigo, ¿nos quedaríamos en la aldea?

―Tenia pensado un viaje a unas aguas termales un poco lejos de aquí, así que si decidiste decirme que si, esperaras hasta que mis vacaciones terminen mocoso. Yo no suelo llevar cargas conmigo.

―No, yo no… ― Boruto negó con su cabeza, antes de respirar profundamente ―…Yo no me refería a eso. Tú sales dos veces al año, y he escuchado que el entrenamiento dura 4 años más las prácticas. ¿Cómo entrenaremos si tú te vas?

―Primero que nada, no te adelantes Boruto. Tienes que graduarte de la academia para obtener la suficiente experiencia para ser un postulante de Chūnin, no enseño nunca a alguien que no sea un ninja con esa jerarquía. En segundo, si decides aceptar vendrás conmigo y Shizune a "El loto dorado" una pequeña aldea al otro lado del país del fuego, de ahí obtuve mucho conocimiento, y es ahí a donde voy dos veces al año. Y tercero, necesitaras decirles a tus padres de tu decisión ―. Boruto abrió la boca para replicar pero Tsunade subió una mano en señal de que guardara silencio ―. Necesitas un permiso del Hokage para ausentarte por ese tiempo, si no serás considerado desertor. ¿Lo has entendido, todo aquello que pasara si dices que si? ―.Boruto asintió en silencio ―. Bien. Ahora, es tarde, vuelve a casa.

―Tsunade-oba chan ―. Le llamo mientras se incorporaba. La rubia le estaba dando un largo trago a la botella, pero aun así le enfoco ―Tendré mi respuesta cuando vuelvas de las termales.

Y con eso comenzó a correr hacia el puente que conectaba con la orilla del lago. Nunca se había planteado seguir un camino diferente más allá de ser el ninja que todos esperaban, de ser un orgullo para su familia y su clan. De alguna manera se había resignado, a estar atado dentro de los grandes muros de la aldea, a engrosar las filas de escaladores jerárquicos dentro del sistema del mundo Shinobi, y tener la suficiente fuerza y suerte para llegar a ser un ambu. Pero si decidía ir con Tsunade, si cambiaba todo aquello que era llamado destino, entonces y quizás solo entonces podría sentir lo que era volver a respirar con libertad, sin nombre y apellido.

Aprovecharía esos 4 años fuera para volverse el mejor, un digno estudiante de la quinto Hokage, como lo había sido Sakura. Sonrió un poco, mientras corría entre los puestos de comida, sintiendo que Tsunade sería la llave para romper el esquema que todos tenían sobre él.

Tal vez si Naruto hubiese sido más cercano a su hijo y le hubiese contado las grandes historias de su juventud justo como los cuentos antes de dormir, Boruto hubiese visto que había otra llave cerca de él, pasando en ese momento justo a su lado. La misma llave que se había detenido para observarle mejor, las rubias hebras escapando de la gorra, y sin lentes que le ocultaran sus enormes ojos azules. Si Naruto le hubiese dado solo unas palabras, imágenes que se dibujaran en sus pupilas con viejas fotografías, Boruto hubiese reconocido a Sasuke Uchiha, colándose en medio de la multitud, clavando su profunda mirada sobre su espalda y trayendo viejos recuerdos en él líder del clan, de una vida más joven, mas rebelde y aventurera.

Una vida a la cual ya no se podía regresar pero que ahora era personificada por él.


	3. Cuenta regresiva

∞ **Titulo** : "Naugthy secrets"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** R-15

∞ **Pareja** : SasuBolt InoBolt

∞ **N/A** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:** Quiere irse con él, dejarse llevar y atravesar esa pared invisible que le separa. Porque es infantil, porque le acelera el corazón, porque es solo Sasuke el que le hace derramarse de amor. Semi AU

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Cuenta regresiva.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

…

…

…

Raven fue el primero en llegar hasta la oficina del Hokage, el halcón sobre voló unos segundos por encima de los dos ocupantes de la habitación antes de posarse de manera ruda sobre el conocido hombro del amigo de su invocador. Se sacudió las plumas de las alas, y saco el pecho sintiendo la vibración de la zona en la que se mantenía sujeto. Naruto reía tenuemente como siempre.

—Sasuke ha llegado —. Dijo Shikamaru con una de sus cejas arqueadas, el halcón daba golpecitos con su cabeza a la mejilla de Naruto, como si le reclamase algo personal entre ambos.

Naruto, elevo su brazo para que Raven caminara por este y bajara hasta el escritorio, una vez ahí, le acaricio con un dedo suavemente el plumaje de su lomo, Raven se relajó al instante.

—Es extraño que vuelva en esta época del año —. Comento Shikamaru, observando el comportamiento familiar del ave.

—Le he mandado a llamar — .Murmuro distraído Naruto, con su atención puesta en los cariños al halcón —. Sasuke ha llegado a un punto muerto en la recolección de información, así que le he dicho que se tome un descanso con su familia.

— ¿Debería preocuparme por ese punto muerto en la recolección de información? — Pregunto Shikamaru, frunciendo un poco el ceño, eso no era una buena señal.

—Lo sabremos cuando Sasuke nos lo diga —Naruto alejo su mano de Raven, quien grazno en oposición de perder sus caricias, la silla del Hokage giro hacia atrás, a la ventana que siempre mantenía abierta, Sasuke estaba ahí, sentado, mirando distraídamente a las luces de la aldea.

—Bienvenido Sasuke —Shikamaru había relajado su postura, mano en la cadera, la otra sosteniendo los pergaminos recién firmados. Tenerlos ahí, a ambos guerreros legendarios, siempre hacia sentir más cómodo al Nara, protegido seria quizás la palabra correcta. Sasuke y Naruto despedían seguridad con su sola presencia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, reconociéndole en un gesto formal. Shikamaru suspiro divertido, pero las viejas costumbres seguirían ahí, con el líder del clan Uchiha siendo distante y frio. Naruto nunca se lo tomaba personal, ventajas de tener una larga relación de amistad/rivalidad.

—No te esperaba tan pronto — Dijo Naruto, sonrisa marcada por hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Me encontraba cerca de aquí cuando recibí tu mensaje.

— ¿De verdad? Que suerte. Le he dicho a Sakura que quizás ya no me encontraría aquí cuando llegases, me alegra que no haya sido así —.La sonrisa aumento, los azules ojo brillaron en reflexión.

— ¿Ha llegado la hora de la reunión de los Kages en el país del fuego? —. Sasuke tenía su propia manera de llevar el tiempo, observando las estrellas. Naruto nunca había entendido ese funcionamiento

—Sí, comienza la próxima semana. Pero tenía pensado partir dentro de dos días, esta vez no iré solo.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Sasuke había abandonado su cómoda posición sobre la ventana, para girar y caer de un salto dentro de la oficina. Raven extendió sus alas al notarlo para volar hasta él. Sasuke le recibió con el brazo extendido y la mirada fija sobre Naruto quien se rascaba una mejilla un tanto nerviosa.

—En realidad no es la gran cosa, es solo que Gaara me ha pedido que lleve a Boruto conmigo.

Sasuke parpadeo, sin entender cuál era el problema de ello, Sarada y Boruto tenían la misma edad, y casi la misma que ellos cuando se convirtieron en gennin y tuvieron su primera misión con Kakashi, además había sido Shino quien había entrenado a los niños en la academia, así que creía que Boruto, siendo hijo de quien era y con la instrucción correcta, era totalmente capaz de acompañar a Naruto a esa reunión.

—Hablando de ello, ¿Cuándo es que piensas decirle? No esperes, por favor, al último minuto. Nosotros partimos mañana, y será más difícil que le hagas salir de la casa de Sai que de la nuestra. Así que díselo lo más pronto posible.

—No es tan fácil, lo sabes —. Naruto había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, cubriéndola con ambos brazos.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ante aquel gesto. Ese que Naruto hacia cuando creía que algo era problemático y era mejor evadirlo hasta el límite de lo insospechado. Había pasado lo mismo con su boda, con el nacimiento de los niños y su crisis por cambiar pañales. Todas tonterías, si alguien le preguntase.

—Lo he visto hoy por la aldea —. Comento Sasuke, sacando un poco de alimento de la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cintura, Raven se revolvió ansioso ante el movimiento. La mirada de Naruto le enfoco rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has visto hoy? —. Naruto había salido de su escondite provisional y tenía una mueca de espanto mal disimulada.

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que significa — Sasuke ignoro su cara, Naruto solía ser demasiado exagerado para algunas cosas. Estiro la palma de su mano para acercarla al halcón y comenzar a alimentarlo.

— ¿Qué hora es Shikamaru? —.Naruto se había erguido por completo, murmurando la pregunta al no encontrar ningún reloj cerca.

—Casi las doce —.Shikamaru suspiro el numero al ver el reloj colgante detrás de Naruto. Había entrado en modo pánico inútil y sobre protector, si tan solo supiese lo que esa mañana había ocurrido, habría corrido tras Boruto cuando lo vio saliendo de la torre con Shikadai.

—Hace cuanto que lo viste Sasuke.

—Hace algunos minutos —. Dijo con cansancio Sasuke, esto se estaba saliendo un poco de control. Como siempre.

—Ese niño, Hinata debe de estar preocupada —. Naruto se hizo hacia atrás, ayudado de las ruedas con las que contaba su silla, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, revolviéndolo a prisa, buscando su celular en este.

—Si buscas tu celular, te recuerdo que Tsunade-sama lo rompió ayer porque no contestabas sus llamadas, así que decidió que no necesitabas uno si no hacías uso del mismo —. Shikamaru intento no sonreír al recordar la escena, cuando Tsunade estaba frente al Hokage, Naruto se convertía automáticamente en el niño rebelde de 12 años que alguna vez fue.

—Cierto, Ba-chan odia que la ignoren.

—Como sea, le diré a Shikadai que se encargue de eso, me retiro por hoy.

—Gracias Shikamaru, saluda a Shikadai de mi parte.

—Lo hare, y tú no lo olvides, tienes que hablar con Boruto cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, lo sé —. Murmuro derrotado de nuevo. Shikamaru le dio una última reverencia y se despidió con un gesto de Sasuke. El día laboral había terminado.

Sasuke espero unos segundo después de que la puerta se había cerrado para dejarse caer cómodamente sobre el gran sillón donde estaba distendida la capa del Hokage, Naruto siguió murmurando cosas sobre dar por perdido su ramen instantáneo y tener que mantenerse alerta en su propia casa. Tan idiota como de costumbre.

—Tenía una herida.

— ¿Ah? —. Naruto calló, enfocando a Sasuke. Brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón y Raven situado en el perchero junto a su sombrero de regente de aldea. No era una sorpresa el como el Uchiha podía ser tan suyo un lugar con solo algunos movimientos.

—Tu hijo, él tenía una herida en su brazo.

—Eso es normal, es un niño a punto de salir de la academia, recuerda cuan heridos terminábamos siempre tu y yo.

—Lo hago, pero esa herida era diferente. Un corte demasiado limpio, y solo se obtienen por dos causas. Tenía la defensa demasiado baja o estaba protegiendo algo.

— ¿Protegiendo algo? ¿Qué podría ser?

—Quien sabe. Pero fue importante para él. También note el chacra de Tsunade en él, ella le curo.

—Si ella lo hizo, de seguro hace falta sake de la reserva de los Hyuga.

—Es irónico.

— ¿El qué?

—No pareces nada preocupado por saber que tu hijo está herido, pero entraste en pánico cuando supiste que estaba afuera tan tarde.

—Si me dices que Tsunade-oba chan le curo, eso me calma, confió en las habilidades de ella. Pero en cambio sí me dices que aun rondaba por la aldea a esta hora puede que este tramando algo que puede dañarlo de diferentes maneras, él no se detendrá ante ningún obstáculo para llamar mi atención.

—Hay tantas estupideces en lo que acabas de decir.

— ¡Claro que no las hay!

—Sigues siendo un Usaratonkachi, si no te das cuenta del error yo no voy a ser quien te lo diga.

— ¿Error? ¿Error en qué? —. Naruto se había puesto de pie, Sasuke había echado su cabeza hacia atrás. Ignorándole —. Sasuke, ten los cojones de contestarme, joder.

—Oblígame.

— ¿De verdad? —. Naruto había comenzado a masajear sus hombros, y mover el cuello, una sonrisa de zorro invadiendo su rostro.

—De verdad —. Sasuke, sonreía de medio lado, ojos abiertos, Naruto había cambiado a modo sennin, esto sin duda sería divertido.

…

…

…

Sarada había hecho la sopa de miso ayudada de Sakura, esa mañana había sido avisada de que su padre había vuelto a la aldea, él había salido a su entrenamiento matutino, un hábito, que según su madre, jamás había podido erradicar sin importar el lugar en el que estuviese. Así que para el desayuno ella se había ofrecido hacer una comida sustanciosa y nutritiva para que su padre recobrara energías.

Apenas podía contener lo acelerado de su corazón, casi sentí a su pecho hipear como un polluelo recién nacido. Vería a su padre después de tantos meses. Habían convivido tan poco la última vez, que ella había estado viviéndole a través de las historias que el Hokage le contaba en sus encuentros por el parque.

Era así como Sarada se había enterado de la existencia de Itachi, su tío y héroe anónimo de la aldea, de las batallas durante la adolescencia de sus padres y de la gran guerra ninja vivida antes de su nacimiento. Sasuke ahora ostentaba un nivel más allá de lo imaginable dentro del mundo Shinobi, Sasuke se había concentrado en resguardar la seguridad del mismo, sin hacer distinciones y buscando todas las potentes amenazas que surgieran para llevarse la paz instaurada.

Era el héroe no solo de Konoha sino también de ella, quien se había decidió por llegar a ser Hokage como el octavo, pues se sentía incapaz de recorrer los sinuosos caminos lejos del hogar como su padre.

—Sarada, la sopa ya está hirviendo, pruébala de nuevo cariño.

La pequeña asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza, había sido absorbida por sus pensamientos, su madre le sonrió en comprensión y siguió partiendo rodajas de jugoso tomate.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambas abandonaran sus tareas. El fuego de la estufa se extinguió y el cuchillo fue dejado a un lado de la verdura.

Y Sarada lo sintió, el chacra familiar acariciándole la piel, el cosquilleo de sus ojos aumentando y el polluelo de su corazón trinando. Su padre estaba ahí.

—Bienvenidos a casa.

La voz de su madre le hizo repetir lo mismo, demasiado absorta en el rinnegan que estaba fijo sobre ella, Sarada se había inclinado un poco hacia su izquierda al reconocer una segunda presencia, igual de fuerte, pero con una sensación mas cálida, como rayos de sol. Su mirada brillo al encontrarse con el par de cielos azules del Hokage. Hoy era el día más feliz de Sarada en mucho tiempo.

…

…

…

Cuando Himawari entro a la recamara de su hermano, el rechinido de la puerta fue el aviso de su presencia, ella camino despacio entre la oscuridad que las cortinas cerradas proporcionaban, así que extendió sus dos brazos, estaba despeinada y se sentía aun un poco perezosa, su osito de peluche colgaba de su mano, había sido arrastrado por todo el camino desde su cama. El aroma a flores le recibió, había sido elevada para ser llevada tal princesita de cuento, ella acomodo su cabeza sobre el familiar hombro de Inojin.

— ¿Aun con sueño Himawari-chan?

Ella hizo un ruido con la garganta, aun no quería hablar. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el arrullante movimiento del rubio al dirigirse hasta el colchón compartido.

—Tenemos una invitada más Boruto —. Anuncio en una improvisada sonata Inojin, hundiendo ambas rodillas sobre el lecho.

El rubio giro por la cama al sentirle, más por instinto que por placer, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, Inojin deposito a la niña con cuidado, ella gateo hasta su hermano, acomodándose sobre su brazo. Inojin les cubrió con las mantas y entro de nuevo él también.

— ¿Qué hora es? —. Murmuro Boruto, apretando sus ojos, resistiéndose a despertar por completo.

—Hum, no lo sé —, Inojin tomo la pequeña mano de Himawari entre las suyas y comenzó a trazar las líneas de su palma de forma vaga —, quizás sean las 6, pero no estoy seguro.

—Podemos dormir una hora más —. Dictamino con voz ronca Boruto, hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos de su hermana.

—Mami regresara hasta las ocho, tienes que llevarme a la mansión antes de irte a la academia.

— ¿Llevaras maleta?

—No, regresare con mami para ayudarla.

—Vale.

Boruto se arrebujo un más mas dentro de las mantas, enredando una de sus piernas a la de Inojin como una ancla, se sentía más seguro de esa forma. Himawari se revolvió ante el movimiento, abriendo de pronto los ojos.

—Hermano, mami dijo que no te pierdas la comida de mañana después de la academia.

—No me digas — Boruto también los había abierto ante la única posibilidad que su mente pudo procesar durante esa hora de la mañana. Inojin también lo hizo, sintiendo de pronto como toda el ambiente relajado se evaporaba de la habitación —. El viejo vendrá.

—Hermano, no le llames así, papá se enojara.

Boruto abrió su boca para replicar, pero en su lugar se mordió el labio inferior, porque se dijo "No, no vas a arruinar a Himawari también viejo", así que asintió, tragándose la bilis y asegurándose de poner la mandíbula sobre la cabeza de su hermana para que no viera su rostro. Inojin le recompenso acariciando su cabello.

—Bien, bien, intentemos dormir esa hora más.

Inojin le sonrió a ambos, instándoles a cerrar los ojos. Boruto ya no tenía sueño, ni buen humor. Inojin se puso la nota mental de darle un beso después para despejarle los pensamientos y hacerle reír. Todo era mejor cuando las carcajadas de Boruto le inundaban el corazón.

Inojin aún no sabe cómo es que esa cena esta por cambiarle el futuro, no solo a Boruto, sino también el suyo. Pero ese momento no es hoy, así que entrelaza sus manos con las del Uzumaki y estira un poquito más una fecha que esta por caducar.

…

…

…


End file.
